


The Morning After

by ValkyrieShepard



Series: Let's get out of here you bastard [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series), Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:53:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4909570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieShepard/pseuds/ValkyrieShepard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy had never woken up to anyone before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I'd post this real quick before tonight's episode :D Direct sequel to [ "Aftermath"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4897585)  
> (Also I am terrible at titles.)

Percy had never woken up to someone before. Watching Vax sleep, his long, silky black hair framing his face, lips slightly parted, breath coming evenly, he found that he didn't mind it at all. He also thought that this was something he would be glad to get used to, though at the moment it seemed this sight could never be something he could take for granted.

Vax looked better already, the bags under his eyes not quite so prominent anymore, and some of the colour was back in his cheeks as well. Percy reached out to gently brush a stubborn strand of hair out of his friend's face, brushing against the tip of his ear in the process, making it twitch. It was followed by Vax scrunching up his nose, and slowly blinking his eyes open. It seemed that he, too, was not used to someone else being in his bed, the expression on his face went from confused, to slightly worried, to completely happy in a manner of seconds. Percy found himself thinking how cute he was.

"Hmm... morning 'ercy...", Vax mumbled, eyes closed again as he leaned in to brush a lazy kiss to Percy's lips, one that, despite their morning breath, tasted only sweet to him.

"Morning Vax", he replied, with a small smile on his lips. "How do you feel?"

For a moment he watched Vax trace the puncture wounds still so prominent on his neck, looking at the ceiling thoughtfully. Another pang of guilt swept over Percy, and he wondered if there really would be a scar, a constant reminder of what he had put his family through. Of what he would still put them through. Percy knew that he couldn't stop, and he also knew that Vox Machina would not let him go alone.

"Fine", Vax said eventually, pulling his hand away to roll onto his back, stretching out. Arms above his head, he yawned, the movement exposing some of his torso. Percy couldn't help but stare at the exposed hip bones, the soft, smooth skin of his belly, with just a bit of hair on it, leading down. "Can you even see without your glasses?"

"It's just a bit blurry", he said, feeling himself blushing once more, as his head snapped up to look at his friend's face instead. There it was, that famous Vax grin, just a little crooked, and definitely a bit naughty. "I can still see... what's important."

Vax's features softened, his smile turning gentle as he adjusted his shirt, and reached for Percy's hand, intertwining their fingers.

"You're sweet." Pulling their hands to his lips, he pressed a soft kiss to Percy's knuckles. Every time he kissed him, he could feel his heart skip a beat, could feel his body heat rising, a little surprised that Vax was so free with his kisses. Perhaps he merely projected himself on his friend, for he didn't quite know if he'd be able to initiate quite so many. They balanced each other out, in a way. "Now I'll be sweet, and get us something to eat."

"No", he insisted, pulling back his hand and pressing Vax back down, who had tried to sit up. "You still need to rest, you're not going to get up for me. Stay here... please."

He added the last bit to not sound so strict, and it seemed to be working, as Vax once more kissed his hand, this time the palm, and settled back in.

"Hurry back, then", Vax said, biting down on his lower lip and giving him a look.... that Percy couldn't quite place, but one that made his heart race.

Trying not to trip over himself, trying to put that look out of his mind for a few moments, he slipped into a fresh button up shirt, fished for his glasses to put them on, and decided to take off his shoes as Vax had. He was quieter that way. Peeking out of the door, he made sure that no one was around before he slipped out, keeping an ear out for sounds that anyone would be crossing his path.

There were many reasons why he couldn't deal with the rest of Vox Machina right now. Last night's events were still fresh in his mind, and he didn't know how to deal with.... pretty much all of it. There was still a prisoner right here in their keep, a person he had almost killed, had basically tortured, and would perhaps continue to do so.

And then... well then there was Vax. Whatever this with Vax was. He never had the chance to experience these things, all he knew was that he cared about him, could perhaps even admit to himself that he was in love. But beyond that... How did one handle things like this? How did one....

Percy blushed and decided not to finish that thought, instead peeked around the corner to make sure the way to the kitchen was clear. He rushed inside, quickly gathering what seemed to make most sense to him. Bread, sausage, cheese, then he quickly plucked a mint leaf and chewed it, thinking about his morning breath. He also found some grapes, an apple and a knife that they'd need, trying to balance all of this without making too much noise.

On his way back he heard Grog's booming laughter from the dining hall, along with a few other voices. Hoping they'd stay there, he made his way back, awkwardly opening the door to his own room with his elbow. In the same awkward way he pushed it closed with his hip, before finally placing everything he had gathered onto his desk.

Percy hesitated, but went back to the door to bolt it shut.

"Why'd you do that?", he heard Vax's voice from behind him. He'd barely noticed him as he had tried to balance the food.

"I just... We have to deal with everything sooner or later", Percy sighed, let his forehead rest against the wood of the door for a moment. "I merely want a few more moments just to ourselves."

"And here I thought you wanted to ravish me..." Vax's voice was closer now, and so he turned around. When he did, his breath got caught in his throat, the sight making him completely and utterly speechless.

Vax was standing in front of him, wearing only one of his button up shirts. It was too large, so large that he couldn't even tell if he was wearing underwear or not, and the sleeves went way past his hands, so that he was just now rolling them up. Percy's gaze was fixed on those elegant legs, that seemed longer somehow than they'd been before, somehow more graceful, despite the bruises still on them.

"Why uhm... why are you wearing that?", Percy asked, forcing himself to look at Vax's face again. That grin just got wider, and as he walked closer, the shirt slipped - and for a moment his heart stopped - but it showed that he was  _definitely  _wearing underwear.

"I had a little mishap", Vax admitted, stopping mere inches from Percy, glancing at his discarded clothes. "While I freshened up I got some water on me, I hope you don't mind me taking one of your shirts. I like it... that it's too big on me."

"No, er, not at all." How could he, when he looked this gorgeous?

As Vax got busy preparing some breakfast, Percy took a closer look at the clothes that were unceremoniously dropped in one corner. He gathered them up, and noticed that they weren't just slightly wet - they were drenched. Vax hadn't gotten a little water on him, it looked like he had emptied the entire basin of water on himself, but since there was no evidence of that in the room... The only conclusion was, that he had taken them off, and then drenched them. Even for Vax this was a very halfhearted attempt at deception, and Percy suspected that he wanted him to know this. He'd just created a lazy excuse to wear one of his shirts, whether he was embarrassed to ask for it, and that seemed unlikely, or just liked playing games, Percy wasn't too sure yet.

It seemed that Vax had cleared a small table that held some of Percy's clutter, had prepared the breakfast on there, and was now carrying it next to the bed. He rushed over to help the half elf, who glared at him, making him take a step back.

"I apologize", Percy said, having evidently offended his friend.

"Now don't look at me like that", Vax replied, sighing as he set the table down again. "But I really am fine, I can carry a small thing like that."

Percy nodded and, looking down, took a step forward and hesitantly took both of Vax's hands in his. He had to stoop lower, still not quite looking at him, afraid his courage would leave him if he did, and pressed his lips to Vax's. The half elf grinned just for a moment, before he relaxed into the kiss, standing on his toes to make it easier for Percy as they deepened the kiss. It seemed is friend had had the same idea as him, as the taste of mint flooded his senses. Breakfast was all but forgotten as they explored each other, wet sounds, muffled gasps and moans filling the air around them.

He was breathless when they pulled away, his glasses entirely crooked on his nose, but it was Vax who adjusted them, and guided him to sit on the bed.

"Why now?", Percy blurted out, not quite sure where that had come from. It hadn't been all that long ago, when Vax had kissed his cheek during the escape from the Underdark, but ever since then he'd realized he wanted them to be more than friends, had desperately tried to find a way to voice his feelings. Of course it had been Vax to take the first step in the end.

Vax looked thoughtful now, as he rested his back against the wall that his bed was adjacent to, hugging one of his pillows. And yet there was still that faint smile on his face.

"The near death experience did help I have to say", he said, but the smile didn't reach his eyes. "I was foolish. I wanted to do.... I don't knowsomething after we got back from the Underdark, but then we were all relieved and tired and one thing led to another, and then we were separated in Vasselheim. Even then I should have realized."

"Realized what?"

Finally, Vax looked up at him again, eyes piercing his entire being.

"That I should enjoy every moment that I have with you. That I shouldn't let anything hold me back anymore, no more games, no more pretending that I'm not... not in love with you."

Percy's mouth was hanging open as he watched the pained expression on his friend's face. He'd never seen Vax this open, this honest... with anyone. He understood the feeling too well, and how difficult it must have been for him. So once more he suddenly leaned forward, pressing a more urgent kiss to Vax's lips than any before, trying to convey just  _everything  _to him.

"I feel the same way, Vax'ildan", he whispered against his lips.

"Good." And that Vax smile was back, only this time it seemed more genuine. "Would have been awfully embarrassing otherwise. Tell me though... what you're thinking. I know your mind hasn't stopped racing for one second after last night. I can see your hands wanting to be busy."

It was true, he noticed now, his fingers were already fumbling with the hem of his shirt, just wanting to be busy. He could always just drown everything out when he was tinkering - usually that was, unlike last night - and his head was clearer afterward. But Vax was right, they should spend every moment they have together, for they had no idea how long this peace would last. Surely not long.

"Go on", Vax continued, taking his hands and kissing each palm, letting his lips linger for just a moment. "Do what you need to do. I'll be here... resting."

Percy smiled at him for a while, loving the understanding he got from Vax, the patience. He wasn't going to leave for his workshop, would not leave the room his... lover, boyfriend - he wasn't sure, but he wouldn't leave this room, not yet. And he had things to tinker with pretty much everywhere, picking up a discarded project on his desk, figuring out what he had tried to do in the first place here.

Soon enough he was lost in his own mind, finally understanding, and expanding on the project, though he mostly needed to improvise with the lack of tools in his bedroom. Unlike the night before, it did have the calming effect it usually had, it made him completely lost in his own mind, not noticing anything that happened around him. How long he was in this state, he couldn't tell, only finally noticed something else but his busy hands. It took him a moment to realize that what he felt, were Vax's lips on the back of his neck, then the crook of it, then another kiss, a little higher, making him gasp.

"I thought that would get your attention", Vax whispered, and he could practically hear the smile in his voice.

"How long?"

"A few hours. I just wanted to remind you to drink something." He actually handed Percy a cup of water, which he happily gulped down. "You need to stay hydrated."

"Are you... worrying about me?", he asked, turning to look at the half elf with a big grin on his face.

"Of course I do, Percy. Move over." He pushed Percy a little away from his desk, so he could sit sideways in his lap. "I worry. Especially after last night."

"Gods, what have I done... What have I gotten us into?" It all came rushing back in that instant, clearer and more vivid than it had been even in the very moment.

"Hey, hey..." Vax reached out to cup his cheeks, gently brushing over them with his thumbs. "Don't you worry, we're here for you, we'll deal with this."

"You almost died!" Percy hadn't meant to raise his voice, and he mumbled an immediate apology for it. Vax didn't deserve him yelling at him, not after everything. But he didn't flinch, or pull away, only fixed his gaze with his own.

"Next time we will be prepared, next time we'll be Vox Machina", he said, his expression so serious that Percy could almost believe it. "We killed a fucking Beholder, Percy, a few measly vampires won't be giving us much trouble."

"But I... but I...." He could feel his eyes filling with tears, sobs wrecking his body as he tried to calm down again, visions of what he'd done last night mixing with what he remembered from all those years ago. "Gods, what am I doing I... I blew that kid's fingers away I... I want to do terrible things to the Briarwoods, and I don't know where this path will lead me... I don't know who... who I am anymore."

"Percy, listen to me." There was a seriousness in his eyes he'd never seen before, making him pause for a moment, listening to him. "Whatever happens with these assholes, whatever we face... I won't let you stray. You will get your revenge, but I promise you that you'll still be Percy when this is over."

"Vax.... Vax'ildan...", he sobbed, wrapping his arms around the half elf and pulling him close.

It was terrifying, he was scared out of his mind, but now he knew that even after all the blood and grit and pain, Vax would still be there, and he would still be Percy. And they would still be together.


End file.
